Time Continues and Life Goes On
by DaadyGal26
Summary: Continues where the anime left off. Mai has learned the truth about Naru and is trying to continue with her job while keeping her knowledge a secret.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form.

*Re-worked and re-written on February 26, 2013*

"Hitomi! Why?" I heard a young man scream towards the heavens. He appeared to be somewhere in his mid-20's. "Why did you do this to us?" He screamed at the sky. "Why did you take her away from me?"

I wondered what it was he was so anguished about and to whom was it he was screaming at. As he was screaming I noticed that there was something or someone cradled gently in his arms.

It had to be someone or something he cared greatly about to cause him to be so distraught.

Everything started to become blurred and lose focus which could only mean one thing, I was waking up and wouldn't be able to find out why this man was so upset.

Just as I was mere seconds from waking up in my apartment, the man shifted his body enough that I was able to see what he was holding in his arms… the body of a woman, the one I assume was named Hitomi, whom was covered in blood.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

* * *

It took me a moment to realize that I was the one who was screaming and that I was no longer seeing the man and the body of the dead woman, Hitomi. Just thinking about what I had seen caused me great pain and sadness.

I tried to calm myself by looking for the clock and found that it is only 2:15 in the morning and that my search had done nothing to calm me.

I started to sob and ended up curling into a ball, wishing he had never shifted and that I had not seen Hitomi's body. The more I thought about all that I had seen, the worse my sobs became until I had trouble breathing.

_That poor man...he was in so much pain. He sounded so distressed and heartbroken. _

I decided to write everything down because I knew if I didn't it would be forgotten and Naru would get upset, for all I knew Naru had gotten a case and I was getting information for it already.

I really hope we get an interesting case because Naru hasn't been accepting any cases lately and it is getting harder for me to pay for necessities.

For a while I was okay with it but now I want to get out, I am starting to run out of money from my emergency stash and don't want to ask for help.

I am also getting so tired of only really seeing the school, the office, and my apartment.

Recently, I had a heart to heart with Masako and realized that behind her snobby façade was a regular girl like myself who needed a true friend.

Had I been told a few weeks ago that Masako and I would be getting along and become best friends I don't know what I would have done.

But I do know I would have had Bou-san check to see if you were possessed and if you weren't, Masako or I would probably have sent you to a mental hospital.

However, three weeks ago I was at the office filing a few of the old case files and making sure everything was organized because there was honestly nothing else to do when Masako came in.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Is Shibuya-san in at the moment?" Masako asked. "Iie. I'm the only one working at the moment. He and Lin went out to eat Lunch and won't be back for an hour or so." I told Masako. On the outside she seemed just fine with them not being here but I could tell that she was lonely and didn't know who else to talk to so she had decided to come here and speak with Naru.

"Is there something specific you needed to speak with them about? You could leave them a message with me if you don't want to wait for them to come back.

I know we haven't gotten along well in the past but if something is bothering you, you can still tell me if there is something troubling you." I told her gently. I understood that sometimes you just needed to talk to someone about your problems or you would explode from all of your volatile emotions.

She seemed very surprised and even a tiny bit suspicious but she was desperate to get it off her chest and knew that I could keep a secret, so she decided to tell me what was going on and what was bothering her.

I was blown away by what she told me and now understood why she had wanted to speak with either Lin-san or Naru since it had to do with the both of them and it would have bothered them that it might have affected her work.

*Flashback end*

* * *

We talked about everything that had been going on in our lives such as school, our abilities and how they affected us, and our personal lives.

We realized we were very similar and had similar likes and dislikes, for example we both love to sing and how we both hate how weak we are sometimes because of our abilities.

Both of us are the same age, we are taking a lot of the same electives, we are both mediums though we already knew that, we are both in love but I found out that it is with different people, and we are sometimes forced to wear a mask.

Masako grew up with parents that were never there because of their jobs so; she had to grow up on her own and learn to hide her emotions so that her parents wouldn't realized just how upset she was that they weren't around.

She felt that it would just cause them unnecessary stress and anguish. When she got into show business she figured out that most of the people in the world would try to take advantage of her if she showed her true emotions on her face, which is the reason Masako built herself an icy reputation and cold mask.

I only had my father for a few years before he died and my mother died in middle school, which caused me to come to the conclusion that I had to grow up and I ended up making my own mask.

Few people honestly know how I really feel but I am able to sometimes show my SPR family the real me.

I was able to help Masako come to term with the fact that she loved someone she couldn't be with and that what she felt for Naru was admiration, not love.

I told Masako that she shouldn't give up because of a saying I had once heard, "Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about."

During our conversation Masako told me about Naru actually being Oliver Davis, why he was really here, and why he hadn't told us.

I was really upset that he didn't trust us enough to tell us about who he really was but I also understood that it was his decision and that maybe he hadn't had many people he could trust before.

I was emotionally distraught that Naru had to go through all that he had. He was forced to watch his twin die from said twins own eyes and feel it everything as well.

It also bothered me just how much stress that was put on Masako by knowing the truth and having to keep it from everyone.

Masako had thought that she could actually be herself around Naru since he must have gone through the same things while in England but it backfired on her.

Nobody likes being blackmailed but I did understand that Masako hadn't ever really thought of exposing the truth, she just wanted to be around someone else who understood that how she acted was simply a façade.

Another thing that greatly bothered me was the knowledge that if he had been there with Gene he would have probably died as well. It did not seem to have crossed his mind; he only felt the guilt he had for refusing to go with Gene on his trip.

A lot of things suddenly made since though, like how he reacted when I had first called him Naru, the fact that he had touched those desks to get a glimpse of what had happened previously in the classroom, and why he had something that belonged to Masako and me during the Urado case.

Since finding out about the truth of Gene and Oliver I have been alone in my dreams. Masako had explained to me that Gene was more than likely my spirit guide, who was there to guide me through my clairvoyant dreams and blossoming powers.

I have a feeling that Gene has no idea that I am now aware of the truth that he and Naru are the Davis brothers.

For the last week Naru and Lin-san were on a trip on their own and didn't leave a way to contact them, so I haven't had to go to work very much.

I'm assuming that the trip is to a few more lakes to try and find Gene's body and be able to help themselves and the Davis' find closure.

Thankfully, with not having to go to work every day and not having to go anywhere for the job, I was able to catch up on my missed school work and even get ahead.

I'm also very thankful that both Naru and Lin-san aren't here because I am not so sure that I would have been able to keep them from finding out that I know everything and that Masako told me.

I have a feeling that Yasu more than likely looked for some information on the "big boss" as he called him before deciding to help on our cases.

Yasu doesn't seem like someone that would start working under a person without doing a very thorough background check.

I really want to know if Yasu knows anything because I feel that Masako would only feel worse about revealing everything to me and I really want to talk to my other best friend.

I don't know what I should do if Yasu doesn't know but my intuition is telling me that he does know about it and only kept it quiet because he found out the reasons for their silence on the matter.

I had just decided that I was going to call him when I realized that it was too late at night. To actually call him right now would be potentially hazardous to my health.

Maybe I should just talk to him next time I see him which I have a feeling will more than likely be tomorrow.


End file.
